nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Annalisa
|birth_place = Savona, Italy |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Vocals |genre = Pop, soul |occupation = Singer, song-writer |years_active = 2004–present |label = Warner Music Italy |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Annalisa Scarrone (born 5 August 1985) better known as simply Annalisa or Nali, is an Italian singer-songwriter. After being part of two bands, Elaphe Guttata and leNoire (Ex Malvasia), she became famous after participating in the tenth edition of the talent show Amici di Maria De Filippi in 2010–2011, where she finished in second place. Subsequently, Annalisa participated in the Festival of Sanremo 2013 with the song "Scintille" and finished ninth. Annalisa participated in the Festival of Sanremo 2015 with the song Una finestra tra le stelle and finished fourth. In 2016, she returned to the Festival of Sanremo with the single Il Diluvio Universale finishing eleventh, and came back in 2018 with Il mondo prima di te finishing third. She has recorded 6 albums and 24 singles, receiving 3 Platinum disc and 5 Gold discs, and selling over 305,000 copies. Early life She grew up in Carcare and studied music and singing from an early age. From the age of 13, she worked as a bartender and musician. In 2009 she graduated from the University of Turin in Physics. Music career In 2011 Annalisa took part at the 10th edition of the Italian talent show Amici di Maria De Filippi where she finished second and also received the Premio della critica. In March 2011 her first album Nali was released; it reached number 2 in the official Italian album chart by FIMI and was certified platinum. Her first single "Diamante lei e luce lui", that reached the ninth position in the official Italian single chart in 2012, was certified gold. In addition this single won the Premio Videoclip Italiano 2011. Her second single "Giorno per giorno" was released on 27 May 2011. "Senza riserva", from the second album Mentre tutto cambia, was released on 16 March 2012 and later certified gold. The second single of her second album was "Tra due minuti è primavera". The last single from Mentre tutto cambia was "Per una notte o per sempre". At the end of the same year Annalisa sang Pirati that featured on the DVD, Blu-ray 3D e Digital HDTM of the cartoon film L'era glaciale 4-Continenti alla deriva. In 2013, she participated at the Sanremo Music Festival and finished eighth, with the single "Scintille". At the same time, her third album Non So Ballare was released and reached the sixth position in the official Italian album chart.needed Also during 2013, Annalisa represented Italy at the OGAE Song Contest with the song "Alice e il blu", the second single from the album Non so ballare, and finished third. At the same time, she had two nominations for Best female artist and Best video with the song "Alice e il blu" at World Music Awards. She subsequently represented Italy at the International Song Contest: The Global Sound with "Scintille", and in November won the competition. The third single from Non so ballare was "A modo mio amo" and its videoclip was a collage of the previous ones. In December 2013 Roberto Casalino, the author of many Annalisa's songs, announced that "Tutto Sommato" from the second studio album Mentre tutto cambia, featured on the soundtrack of the Dutch movie, Toscaanse Bruiloft. In January 2014 the album was released in the Netherlands and "Tutto Sommato" featured as a single. For these reasons, in January 2014 the singer was sent for the first time abroad to promote the film and her first album published abroad. The film also contains the two bonus tracks of the digital version of the Dutch iTunes album, the song "Non so ballare" and the unreleased song, "Capirai". On 1 April 2014 she made a guest appearance on Incredibile, the new studio album of Moreno, featuring on the song "Ferire per amare". On 14 April 2014 is revealed in the official Facebook page of the singer that "Sento solo il presente" is the single that anticipates the release of her fourth studio album. The song was released in Italy on 5 May 2014. It reached, the seventh position in the official Italian single chart. In May 2014 she worked as an author of the song "Siamo amore" for the competitor of the thirteenth edition of the talent show Amici, Giada Agasucci. She and Marco Ciappelli wrote the lyrics of the song, while the music was written by Francesco Sighieri and Diego Calvetti. "Siamo amore" was added to Giada album called Da Capo and was released as a single on 20 June 2014. In September she released the single "L'ultimo addio". The text of the song was written by Annalisa and Marco Ciappelli, while the music was written by Francesco Sighieri. On 19 September, two years after release, Senza riserva was certified platinum for sales over 30,000 in digital. Annalisa collaborated with Italian rapper Raige, on the single "Dimenticare", released on 9 December. On 14 December, is announced as a competitor of Sanremo Music Festival 2015 with the song, "Una finestra tra le stelle" and finished fourth. Along with the songs "Sento solo il presente" and "L'ultimo addio, Una finestra tra le stelle", anticipates the release of the fourth album. On 23 January 2015, through the official page of Facebook of the singer, is also announced the title of the new album, Splende, available from 12 February. Were announced the first two dates of the tour, on 1 April, at the Teatro Nuovo of Milan and 3 to Auditorium Parco della Musica of Rome, with pre-sales open from 26 January. On 8 March 2015, Una finestra tra le stelle is certified gold for sales over 25,000 in digital and on 8 May 2015 is certified platinum for sales over 50,000 in digital. Her fourth single from Splende, called Vincerò was published on 15 May 2015 and on 7 September 2015 was certified gold is certified gold for sales over 25,000 in digital. Annalisa announced 12 September 2015 in their official Facebook page, the output in the same month of the fifth single. With a countdown game, with images for clues on 14 September announced the name of the song, Splende. The single will released for 18 September. In 2016, she participated at the Sanremo Music Festival and finished eleventh, with the single Il Diluvio Universale. On the 30th of August 2017, the singer revealed she was working on the new discographic project and after a month, the first single, Direzione la vita, has been released. On the 16th of February 2018 the whole album Bye Bye has been released. Annalisa took part at the Sanremo Music Festival for the fourth time in 2018 and finished third, with the song Il mondo prima di te (English: The world before you). Discography Albums * Nali (2011) * Mentre tutto cambia (2012) * Non so ballare (2013) * Splende (2015) * Se avessi un cuore (2016) * Bye Bye (2018) Singles * "Diamante lei e luce lui" (2011) * "Giorno per giorno" (2011) * "Senza riserva" (2012) * "Tra due minuti è primavera" (2012) * "Per una notte o per sempre" (2012) * "Pirati" (2013) * "Scintille" (2013) * "Alice e il blu" (2013) * "A modo mio amo" (2013) * "Tutto sommato" (2014) * "Sento solo il presente" (2014) * "L'ultimo addio" (2014) * "Dimenticare (mai)" (2014) * "Una finestra tra le stelle" (2015) * "Vincerò" (2015) * "Splende" (2015) * "Il Diluvio Universale" (2016) * "Se Avessi Un Cuore" (2016) * "Used to You" (2016) * "Direzione la vita" (2017) * "Il mondo prima di te" (2018) * "Bye Bye" (2018) * "Un Domani" feat. Mr.Rain (2018) * "Avocado Toast" (2019) Tour * Mentre tutto cambia Tour (2012) * Non so ballare Tour (2013) * Splende Tour (2015) * Se avessi un cuore Tour (2016) Awards Won 2011 * Premio della Critica giornalistica at Amici di Maria De Filippi * Premio Cd Platino at Wind Music Awards for Nali * Premio Emergenti at Premio Videoclip Italiano for Diamante lei e luce lui 2012 * Premio della Critica giornalistica (Category Big) at Amici di Maria De Filippi * Menzione Speciale per il valore Musical-Letterario for Mentre tutto cambia at Premio Lunezia * Premio Donne at Premio Videoclip Italiano for Senza riserva 2013 * Premio Perla Del Tirreno * International Song Contest: The Global Sound with Scintille * Best Song at Velvet Awards with Alice e il blu 2014 * Best Summer Song at Velvet Awards with Sento solo il presente 2015 * Your-O-Vision Song Contest with Vincerò 2018 * OGAE Second chance Contest with Il mondo prima di te * Mtv Music EMA 2018 Bilbao like Best Italian act Nomination 2012 * Rockol Awards like Miglior singolo italiano with Senza riserva * Rockol Awards like Miglior video italiano with Senza riserva 2013 * OGAE Song Contest 2013 with Alice e il blu * World Music Awards like Best Female Artist * World Music Awards like Best Video with Alice e il blu * Velvet Awards like Best Live 2014 * RTL 102.5 like Canzone dell'estate 2014 with Sento solo il presente * Latin Music Italian Awards like Best International Female Artist Or Group of the Year * Latin Music Italian Awards like Best International Female Video of the Year with Sento solo il presente 2015 * Rembrandt Awards like Best Movie Hit Song with Tutto Sommato * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards like Best Italian Singer * Italian MTV Music Awards like Artist Saga * Italian MTV Music Awards like MTV Awards Star * Italian MTV Music Awards like Best Performance Live * Latin Music Italian Awards like Best International Female Artist Or Group of the Year * Latin Music Italian Awards like Best International Female Video of the Year with Una finestra tra le stelle Category:Artists Category:NVSC 5 artists Category:NVSC 11 artists